


Guess Who?

by 11_RedQueen_04



Series: Some F.A.C.E. Family Goodness [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_RedQueen_04/pseuds/11_RedQueen_04
Summary: America (Alfred) has the bright idea to convince his brother Canada (Matthew) to play a prank on their dads. Only it doesn't quite go as expected.Human names used.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Some F.A.C.E. Family Goodness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Guess Who?

"This is gonna be awesome!" Alfred squeals as he runs around his brother inside their shared, small bathroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Alfie?" Matthew stammers out from beside him, grimacing at the fake, black dye on his hair.

"Of course, dude!" The American slings his arms around Matthew's torso and places his head on the younger's shoulder, appreciating his now green eyes on the mirror.

Canada twists his head to look at his southern neighbor, his own green eyes boring into Alfred's. "They'll know, they're our parents." He tries again.

America pouts and he blinks his eyes. "Pwease?" He asks in the cutest voice he can muster.

"..."

"Pwease? Mattie, pwease?" He trembles his lower lip a little.

Matthew closes his eyes, grumbling to himself.

"I'll play hockey with you anytime you want for the rest of the month!"

Matthew's eyes open immediately. "R-really?" A hint of a smile caresses his lips. "You won't ditch me like last time? And we'll eat pancakes with maple syrup too?"

Alfred's heart clenches at the uncertain hope in his brother's voice. "Nope! Won't leave ya, pinky promise." He links their pinkies together. "You can make me pancakes and then we can hang out. Who knows, maybe I'll finally get you to eat one of my apple pies." America laughs.

"Yuck!" Matthew makes a face.

The older twin pretends to be offended for a second before attacking his brother with wet, sloppy kisses to his cheeks and tickles to his stomach. Matthew laughs mid-protest and he tries to turn around to retaliate, managing a few well-placed tickles on Alfred's sides. The brothers explode with laughter as they wrestle one another, crashing and trashing the bathroom. Both of them too far into their world to think about Arthur's coming punishment.

___

"The kids are on the other room, you perverted frog!" The Englishman pants as he tries to shove off his husband.

"Exactly, on the _other_ room..." Francis whispers as he trails kisses from Arthur's neck to his collarbone. "Let us feel _l'amour_ while they're not here." He nibbles on the shorter blond's exposed shoulder.

Arthur tilts his head to allow France better access, closing his eyes to enjoy the warm caresses. "Hm...Francis." he clutches at Francis' chest, his trimmed nails digging slightly into his pecs.

France's hands lower to England's waistline, untucking his dress shirt from his slacks. The latter responds by wrapping his legs around the former, protesting in between giggles.

 _"Je t'aime."_ Francis whispers against Arthur's lips.

Arthur's gaze softens and he traces the outline of Francis' brow. "I love you too." He presses a kiss to his husband's temple and his fingertips caress the ridges of the frenchman's abs, scratching the hairs that curl there.

France bows his head down to England's sternum, nibbling at the pale skin and marking it. England throws his head up with a gasp, arching his back into his lover's heated touches.

Arthur closes his eyes and moans wantonly. "Francis, please. Mor-"

"DAD!"

"PAPA!"

_"LES ENFANTS!"_

"BLOODY HELL!"

Arthur tries to shove off Francis but instead manages to send them both tumbling off the couch. Francis lands with a loud thud on the floor and Arthur compacts against him seconds later, his thighs straddling Francis' stomach.

A second of silence passes between them and then,

"Oh. My. God." Alfred gags.

"Um...eh..." a haunted look crosses Matthew's eyes as he takes in the state of both his fathers.

Arthur frowns but still does not remove himself from atop his husband. "What in the seven circles of hell happened to you guys?"

Francis twists his head to look at his sons. " _Oui_. Is this some sort of rebellious phase you youngsters go through nowadays?" His brow creases.

"Erm..." Alfred stammers. "Guess who?" It sounds more like a question to himself than to his still indecent parents.

"Excuse me?" England voices.

"Guess who?" Matthew says, inwardly surprised at the firmness in his voice.

"What do you mean, 'guess who'?" France runs his hands along England's upper thighs, yelping when they're slapped away.

"Guess who's who?" Matthew says like it should be obvious.

Arthur's and Francis' mouths open and close like a gaping fish before the Englishman grumbles underneath his breath.

"Oh, quit that, Matthew. If it's because I confused you lads last meeting then-"

"He's not Matthew, I am!" Alfred exclaims indignantly.

"Honestly, Man. And you call yourself our father." Matthew huffs out with a roll of his eyes.

"Lies, I know _mes petits!"_ Francis cries out. He points at Alfred, "You are _mon énergique Amèrique_. And you," he points at Matthew. "are _ma douce Canada."_

"My own father doesn't know who I am." Alfred wails, his mind dancing at his perfect imitation of his brother's soft voice.

Arthur slaps Francis over the head. "Now see what you've done." He growls menacingly into his partner's ear. "I'm sorry, Love. Apologize, you smelly frog." England demands as he pulls France's right ear.

 _"Non! Ils mentent!"_ France screams as he points a shaky finger at the twins. "I refuse to apologize when I am right."

"Frog." England starts, eyes furious. "Apologize to Matthew." He points at Matthew.

"I'm not Matthew, I'm the hero!" Matthew exclaims as he puts his thumbs up and winks.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." England says.

"What makes you sure he _is_ Alfred?" Alfred questions from Matthew's side.

"B-but...but you said- I thought." Arthur's frown returns.

"Yeah." Matthew says cockily. "What if _I'm_ Matthew?"

"A-and wh-what if _I'm_ A-America?" Alfred adds in a trembling, quiet voice.

Francis rolls his eyes and mutters something about an asshole tea-drinker that never listens to him while Arthur looks back and forth between his two sons, sweat running down his nape.

"This isn't funny, Canada!" He says to Alfred now.

"He's America!" Matthew bites his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Am I now?" America asks slyly. "You quite sure about that, Alfred?" His smirk widens.

"Oh no! What if you are Matthew and I am Alfred? I do not know." He tilts his head slightly and analyzes his brother with wide eyes. "Somebody help!" His lips quirk into a playful smirk. "Alfred, call 911."

"But I thought _you_ were Alfred?" America digs his nails into his palms and tries to banish the red that's begun to seep into his cheeks.

Arthur stands, he takes the twin's chins, one in each hand, and turns their heads towards him. With narrowed eyes, he begins to carefully assess them both. He can't help but smile softly, and pride blooms in his chest at the several inches they hold above him in height.

 _'My boys...'_ he caresses their jawlines softly, marvelling at how well-defined they are. It feels just like yesterday when they were soft and round and he would squish them and pepper them with kisses. _'You've gotten so tall.'_ Warmth fills his chest when Alfred and Matthew lean into the familiar shape of his palms.

"Francis, bring our super mega secret weapons."

"But, _Mon Cher_ , I thought our super mega secret weapons were only supposed to be used for special occasions."

"Bring them to me." Arthur commands.

Francis stands and runs into the kitchen. Arthur winces at the few clatters and crashes he hears moments later.

_"Mon Diue!"_

Arthur's wince deepens and even the twins frown in concern.

Francis returns with his hands tucked behind his back, a smug look on his face. "Hon hon hon." He snickers quietly.

Alfred frowns and Matthew begins to squirm as the same thought runs through their minds, _'what are they going to do?'_

Francis steps in front of his sons and brandishes a big mac and a tall stack of pancakes overflowed with maple syrup.

The twins gulp simultaneously.

Arthur smirks.

Seconds pass by in silence as the siblings watch with hungry eyes the plates in their Papa's hands. Both of then restraining themselves from just launching themselves at the Frenchman and devouring the delicious foods.

"Well," Arthur starts. "Are you not going to take them?" He lifts his eyebrows deviously.

Alfred and Matthew raise their shaking hands up to Francis, they stop. Green meets green as they silently converse between each other.

"Well?" Arthur prompts again. "Sweet, sweet food. Just waiting to be devoured...Isn't that so, Frog?" He takes the stack of pancakes and exaggerates a moan as he smells them.

" _Oui_. Juicy, tender meat with pickles and ketchup." Francis smirks down at the burger.

Matthew's stomach growls and he licks his lips as another drop of maple syrup descends down the pancakes, his eyes hungrily delineating the curves it forms against the edges of each pancake. His fingers brush his dad's as he joins him in holding the plate.

Alfred bites his lips and he looks up at Francis with pleading eyes. Francis just winks at him and brings the big mac up to the younger blond's face. Alfred can see the pickles from this angle and the melted cheese on the meat that is simply asking to be tasted.

Matthew shakes his head vigorously and let's out a startling yell as he snatches the plate from Arthur's hand.

Alfred notices this. "NO!" His reaction is fast and not processed, because if it had been, he would've never dared to do it.

His hand clutches Matthew's and he swings the plate upward with great force. Its contents are sent flying through the air and right into Arthur's face, sticking there. Then, the pancakes fall to the floor, making a squelching sound.

Francis' eyes widen at this as he looks at his reddening husband. The twins just stare dumbly at their dad, their eyes blinking repeatedly.

Arthur removes the sticky substance from his eyes, grimacing when he notices the pancakes sticking to his chest and shoulder. He stares at his hand silently, slowly rubbing his fingers together to make sure the maple syrup that coats them is real.

"Dad? Daddy? Dadster?" Alfred squeaks out, his shoulders slouching into his body.

Matthew gulps and begins to squirm his way behind his big brother's back. His hand finds Alfred's and he weaves their fingers together.

Both parents notice this and take a second to mentally coo at the adorableness and antiquity of the act.

"Poppets," the Englishman begins, his green eyes raging as his fingers fail to separate from each other. "run!" He growls, teeth flashing prominently.

The word is not fully out of his mouth when Alfred turns around and dashes out of the livingroom and through the patio door, hastily pulling his brother along with him.

\---

Later that night, Arthur quietly chuckles to himself when Alfred nuzzles deeper into the fabric of his pajama shirt, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

England fixes himself against his pillows and gently cradles America's head into his stomach, his fingers instinctively running through the golden mane of his son.

France mirrors his movements, he runs his hands through Matthew's hair as the former tucks himself deeper into Francis' chest, his breathing leaving behind a warm caress on his papa. Mr. Kumajirou makes an adorable sound as he settles himself between the boys' backs, clutching at Matthew's shirt as his chubby arms encircle his owner's waist and back.

Arthur grins widely at his husband, his eyes dancing in the light of their night lamp. Francis smiles back at him, the love and adoration he feels reflected in his eyes.

"Our boys." Arthur murmurs as he reaches out to touch Francis cheek, his thumb brushing the stubble there.

Francis closes his eyes and places his own hand over his husband's, interlacing their fingers together. _"Oui, mon âme sœur."_ The whispered words make the green-eyed blond smile. "Our boys."

Arthur leans his head over to Francis and connects their lips, his fingers brushing over the skin of the frenchman's neck. He can feel Francis' heartbeat. Steady and strong. His. Forever his only.

 _"Je t'aime."_ Francis whispers once again, against Arthur's lips.

"I love you too, _ma moitié._ " Arthur responds, with just as much love and fervor.

In the darkness of their room, Arthur's and Francis' hands join each other in between their sons. They fall asleep like that, with soft smiles adorning their lips and the comfort of each other's presence in their hearts.

_\---The End_

**Author's Note:**

> l'amour = the love  
> Je t'aime = I love you  
> LES ENFANTS = children  
> Oui = yes  
> mes petits = my little ones  
> mon énergique Amèrique = my energetic America  
> ma douce Canada = my gentle Canada  
> Non! Ils mentent! = No! They lie!  
> Mon Cher = My dear *masculine*  
> Mon Diue! = My God  
> Oui, mon âme sœur = Yes, my soulmate  
> ma moiti = my half
> 
> Inspired by this work of art;  
> https://pin.it/55C6Xz2https://pin.it/55C6Xz2
> 
> Sorry if my French is wacky, I only speak English and Spanish, and I'm currently learning German, so I had to use Google translate. Please comment and leave kudos behind!


End file.
